Pregnant
by kat cubed
Summary: A normal day at the Potter's residence... until Ginny says something that has Harry panicking.


Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter! As sad as that is… -tear-

Sooo the story was inspired by my friend's freakish desire to become pregnant. Not to have a baby, just to be pregnant. Yeah. Love her though!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I wish I was pregnant."

Harry Potter's head shot to his wife's small form standing in front of a full sized mirror, his green eyes bulging behind his black glasses.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Harry. I said, 'I wish I was pregnant.'"

Ginny ran her hands over her virtually non-existent stomach longingly, a sigh escaping her lips as her head cocked to the side to view herself. Her back was arched forward severely to create the image of a small 'bump' which only puzzled Harry.

"Why would you want to become…" From the mirror Ginny observed as Harry's hands danced in the air to give him the momentum to say the word, "pregnant?"

"Well, some women just want a baby." Red hair fell from her shoulder as she turned her head to face her husband. "And I, am one of them."

The Boy-Who-Lived sat immobilized on the small couch with the quill in his hand completely forgotten, as well as the paperwork he was toiling over.

"You cannot be serious."

"Why can't I be serious about this?"

"Because – because - because we just defeated Voldemort like, yesterday!"

"It was not 'like, yesterday'," at this her fingers air quoted his phrase while she made a face, "it was almost three years ago. Why are you so against the idea?"

"Why have you suddenly expressed interest in a baby?"

Ginny stood normally when his query was voiced and turned completely away from the mirror situated on the entrance hallway wall.

"If you must know," Ginny started, placing her hands on her hips and becoming more Molly Weasley than she ever thought she could be, "I happen to think that you would make a lovely father, and Merlin knows Teddy could use a mate his age."

"Yes, but by the time our child is born and grows to the age of playmates Teddy will be not interested in playing with a baby - how many how many five year olds do you know who are dancing in anticipation to romp with a two year old?"

Ginny's hands remained on her hips as her lower lip began to pout at his words.

"But Harry, the expecting look so cute in their maternity clothes and protruding stomachs!" Her arms moved to encircle the imaginary child in her womb. "Please don't deny me the chance to look inexplicably cute!"

Harry started sweating on the spot as his wife turned on the 'but I want this reeeaaaallllyyy bad' look that he never seemed to resist. Yes, he wanted children, but _this soon?_

"B-but you look inexplicably cute everyday!" His brain whirled to think in this sticky situation. "And really, darling, as much as I want a baby, don't you just want a few more quiet moments for us? Think of it."

Quickly he leapt from the couch to her side, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Would we be able to go to Ron's for supper as frequently as we like? Or would you and Hermione get to have your desirable girl dates at spontaneous times? We are young, and a baby is a lot of work – more than I think we realize."

Her eyes raked his face and her lips perched in a thoughtful manner as she took in his words. Seconds later a sigh of defeat escaped her lips.

"You're right, Harry. I enjoy my freedom too much, and that does include spending your hard earned galleons with Hermione." Her hands came to cradle his face. "I'll just tell my mother that you talked some sense into me."

A rather large smile worked its way to her mouth; she patted his cheeks and walked out of his grasp in full knowledge that her husband was steadily turning white in her wake. Molly Weasley wanted more grandchildren, any man or woman be damned if they were to get in the way of that.

"You-your-your mother? Molly? Ginny, wait, I think we should talk about this! Ginny!"

* * *

Short, I know, but this is how I envisioned the story playing out! Sorry for the grammatical errors, it has been quite a while since I wrote a story. :/

Love to All

Kat

You've already read, why not review?


End file.
